Star Wars: The Smugglers Tale (English)
by Ca110
Summary: Five hundred years before the end of the Galactic Republic by the Sith, a smuggler lived who was in the service of Jabba the Hutt. She had resigned herself to life as criminal and felt quite fun in that lifestyle until she meets a young Jedi-Knight. Femslash. (OFC/OFC) -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

A/N1:

This story was originally uploaded on AO3 and is just copied with all notes. I going to change nothing in the notes, so everything from here on is exactly the same like on the other platform.

A/N:

This is my first attempt to translated one of my stories into English. As you will certainly notice, I'm not a native speaker and writing as normal in German. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

Commends and reviews are more than welcome.

Disclaimer:  
>Star Wars, all names of Star Wars characters, vehicles and any other Star Wars related items are registered trademarks andor copyrights of Lucasfilm Ltd., or their respective trademark and copyright holders. This Story is written for fun, not for profit. All OCs are my own work.

Chapter 1

Jazisa ran through the spaceport on Tatooine, she had quickly return to her ship, the Raven, in order to board the goods that should be there now. She wanted as soon as possible to disappear from this planet and fly her way to Coruscant. She saw the Hutt already standing beside her ship from far away, her co-pilot, a man named Aliak, tried to convince him not go inside of the ship. Jazisa quickly ran the last steps that separated them from Aliak and the Hutt.  
>"Ah Jabba", Jazisa called, addressing him, while coming closer. The Hutt responded immediately, turned to her and started talking to her in Basic.<br>"Swancall, I see you have goods which do not belong to me" the voice of the oversized slug, really, dripped with scorn, and vanity.  
>Had this hutt always knowledge from every thing happening around him? Apparently nothing remained hidden to him, that happened on Tatooine. But of course he was right, she had bought Ryll from another smuggler, at an affordable price, which she had gotten by using a Force mind trick. She had a certain talent in the Force. However, her limited abilities mostly showed in moving smaller objects and stuff like that. But with intense training, she had managed to sneak into the spirit of weak personalities to a certain degree and incept them simple thoughts.<br>"I assure you, Jabba, that this will not affect our trades in the least," Jazisa replied, trying to sound friendly.  
>"I hope so," the Hutt replied, "for your best".<br>"What can I do for you?" She asked, but hoped fervently that Jabba had come only to remind her, for whom she worked.  
>"I have a customer who is waiting for you on Aris in the Albarrio sector. He pays well. I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserve as a good paying customer." Jabba said, "He is waiting for you in the greatest settlement that exists there. I was assured that he will find you when you finally arrive there".<br>It would have been to nice if he had wanted nothing from her, but that did not matter, she had to hope that her contact man on Coruscant would wait for them. Because to go against a command of Jabba was suicide. Once she had tried to dissuade Jabba with the thought trick, but she had failed miserably, because his personality was strong enough to resist and hutts, as she later learned, were immune to this kind of manipulation. This trial almost got her killed, if not a counselor, a dangerous looking Twi'Lek, convinced him that her talent could be useful.  
>So there was only one possibility, they had to travel to Arsi and meet the mysterious person.<br>"As you wish Jabba," she said, bowing.  
>When Jabba was gone she turned to Aliak.<br>"We should store the Ryll and then quickly get to Arsi. Lets hope that we can sell the Ryll on Coruscant later".  
>"Do not worry Jaz, you know the rich and vain on the core worlds, they can never get enough. Unless a miracle happens and all Ryll addicts to be cured at once, then that should not be a problem", the young man answered friendly.<p>

After less than twenty minutes, they had hidden the Ryll in the smuggler hidings aboard the Raven and began to prepare for the takeoff.  
>After Jazisa and Aliak had finished all routine tests they ignite the engines. A strong shudder went through the ship and it slowly rose into the sky and they let the endless deserts of Tatooine behind them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Raven jumped out of hyperspace and was orbiting the planet Arsi. Even from this great distance, you could see, the planet was composed almost entirely of dense rainforest. On the day-night boundary a small ocean was visible, but otherwise everything was green. Here and there you could imagine to see a large river valley that passes it's way over the land to flow into the ocean or to disappear behind the visible part of the planet.  
>Jazisa assumed, one or more oceans on the other side of the planet, that explained the extremely humid climate of Arsi.<br>The sensors of the Raven stated, that in the northern hemisphere, about two hundred kilometers from the ocean, was a large settlement, it was in one of the great river deltas that extended out to the ocean.  
>There were some more settlements, but none was as large as the first, which she had discovered. So she set course for the river delta to find a landing site that was not directly in the city.<br>Once they had gotten to the planet's surface, it turned out that this project would be more difficult than imagined. The trees standing close together and stuck about two hundred meters into the air, almost never gave a look freely at the bottom of the planet. In the few moments, she could look down, she saw marshy ground, which was covered with weeds and would not provide any landing area. Even if they should find a hole in the impenetrable canopy through which the Raven fit through, that was not an option.  
>"Looks like we have to land in the city," she said sullenly to Aliak and steered the ship in the predicted direction.<p>

After just a few minutes, the city, if you could call it like that, came in sight. In the trees, platforms were visible. The upper once obviously used as landing places for ships and shuttles, below them you could see infinitely many further levels. Jazisa could see how they disappeared in the dense canopy. She could only guess how far down the platforms ran through the forest and how many levels there were. The platforms were connected with many small bridges and walkways, stairs, escalators and turbo lifts which made it possible to get from one to another. On the platforms somewhere lower down, houses were visible, streets and alleys. Jazisa was captivated by the sight as she had never seen such unusual buildings.

She spotted an empty lot on the top platform to land and to set out on the search for Jabba's contact man. When the Raven finally touched down on the plastic platform, Jazisa was still absorbed by the structure of the city. She had to concentrate on the here and now to make an effort. She made her way out of the pilot sit and went on into her cabin.  
>The mirror hanging at a wall, showed a perfect mirror image of her. Her long black hair was in a braided plait hanging over her back and her watchful green eyes looked dangerously sharp. Her clothing was a pair of pants that sat comfortably, but still had plenty of freedom while moving. Attached to it where some bags, that where filled with useful and life-saving utensils. On top she wore a not too tight, nor too loose-fitting tunic-like garment that was cut off at the hips so her blaster pistols, which she ever wore on the left and the right side on a belt, where hidden.<br>She did not want to stand out more than necessary, but she was satisfied with the clothes she wore, so she went back into the cockpit and Aliak, to notify her plan.  
>"I will look around and see if I can find our mysterious person. You stay with the ship and keep everything ready for takeoff".<br>"All right. And Jaz, look for your ass" he gave as an answer and turned back to the console.  
>Jazisa walked the short way to the stern of the ship and opened the tailgate to get outside to the landing area.<br>The air was moist and warm like every thing else on Arsi, her clothing started instantly to stick to her skin. As fascinating as the planet had looked from the air, so disgusting the climate was, in her opinion. Added to this was that she felt being watched. She had just stepped out of her ship and had that familiar feeling of discomfort that she always felt when a different Force sensitive being was in her vicinity. In most cases, it turned out as a problem, since her talent was limited to so small matter that she was almost always inferior if she had to fight with power sensitive ones, who had learned to deal with the Force.  
>She told herself to remain vigilant and put her right hand on the blaster pistol on her hip to be prepared for a possible attack. However, she did not believe that she would be attacked in public in the middle of the landing platform. Quickly she continued her way, further away from the Raven. She wanted to be at places where many people were staying around to avoid a possible attack.<p>

Three levels below, she found a cantina, which was apparently a meeting place for all kinds of travelers and locals. The door consisted of massive wooden planks. Before it stood a grim-looking Wookie, who obviously held the job of a bouncer. The cantina consisted only of one room that was only dimly lit.  
>If you looked toward the light source, you could see the billowing smoke that floated around.<br>Jazisa sat down at an empty table and looked carefully around. In the cantina all possible species were represented. However, the majority of the guests where human. A waitress was heading in her direction, but with a repellent gesture of the hand, she made her understand that she needed nothing. She felt the man who sat down opposite her, before she saw him.  
>"I've been looking for you," he said in a monotone, but sympathetic tone.<br>"And I suppose you are the person I want to meet here?" Jazisa reply suspiciously.  
>"Yes, I need you, to disappear from this planet, unremarkable," he said.<br>"You and how many other?", she hacked at.  
>"Two other persons, a human woman about your age, and a Twi'Lek man about my age".<br>Jazisa started thinking. The man who sat in front of her was, judged by his appearance and the strong Force she felt in him a Jedi, perhaps even a Master, that should make one of the two other persons to be his student. The third person was thus a prisoner or a guard commanded to the Jedi.  
>"It must be dangerous people, who are hunting you", she said.<br>"How comes it?", the man answered, smiling.  
>"Why a Jedi should contact an Hutt and ask him for help".<br>"You have a sharp mind," replied the man, "You are right, I am in fact a Jedi, but anything further you should not care".  
>"I transport you on my ship, I care a lot who persecute you"<br>"You'll have to trust me. If you prove yourselves to be trustworthy, I will eventually tell you more."  
>Jazisa looked at the Jedi doubtfully, but said nothing.<br>"I feel the Force in you. You have experience with it, trust my judgment", the man sad, trying to convince her.  
>She knew what the Jedi spoke of, but she had seen misguided and dangerous Jedi, like Sith, who had acted out of compassion. She knew that the Force was not infallible, for her self it only represented a tool.<br>"So good, come with me," she said, "we leave immediately".  
>"Very well," the man agreed.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jazisa stood up and made her way back to the ship, followed closely by the Jedi, who was as she thought a Master and the other two persons. The man was about fifty, his Lekku where long, his skin was colored in bright blue and looked far too neat to come from one of the outer worlds. The woman wore a simple garment similar to the Jedi-Master and actually seemed to be his student, at least, she persuaded him to master and he called her by first name. Jazisa had her name noticed immediately. Joann. She was a beautiful woman, her long brown hair was tied in a braid backwards, her eyes had a penetrating blue color and her mouth was framed by full, beautiful lips. At her hip under the robe a lightsaber was to recognize. Her Master wore this hidden.

They were just on the way back to the Raven, as Jazisa again had this feeling of uncertainty and discomfort, mostly it was a bad omen and pointed at risk. The Jedi had apparently felt it too and drew their lightsabers. The woman's glowed in a beautiful green, the Master's in blue. Out of nowhere, flew a blaster shot at Jazisa and had met her in the stomach, if not the young Jedi would have jumped in the air and the energy charge would have distracted with a deft flick of her lightsaber. Quick now she pulled herself one of her arms and was looking for a target, she saw nothing, the few passers who had stead in the area had quickly fled from the danger zone. Again a shot flew at her and again Joann managed easily fend it off.  
>The older Jedi shouted quietly but firm:<br>"We need to get to your ship quickly. Go, we cover you and follow".  
>Jazisa just nodded and jogged in the direction of the Raven. When she turned around, she could see that the Twi'Lek followed her, behind him, the two Jedi came slowly, as they fended off blaster fire again.<br>In the loading dock Aliak stood and seemed to wait for them. In his right hand he held a blaster pistol. Satisfied, she put her own gun back in the holster on your belt and turned around to in order to see how far the Jedi were behind.  
>"Prepare the ship for takeoff, Aliak," she shouted, as she turned her head forward again.<br>To her surprise, Aliak wasn't moving from the spot he stood and seemed not to take her command for serious or just ignored it.  
>"We don't go, Jabba wishes the Jedi and their companion dead, the bounty on them has increased significantly".<br>Betray the Jedi? That was actually a thought, she normal would have accepted without a doubt. An order, that she had executed without a guilty conscience. People changed their loyalties all the time, especially when it came for survival. Jazisa did not know why she thought this idea wasn't good. Maybe it was because the feeling to be able to trust Joann and her Master.  
>"You didn't hear me? He wants them dead", the voice of her co-pilot yanked her back from her thoughts.<br>"And you didn't hear me. I gave you an order, you have to make the ship ready to go," she said sharply. She felt that the Jedi were close, only about ten meters behind. To insure herself, she turned her head back briefly and saw that Joann came running up to her, while her master fended still blaster to blaster. This brief moment of distraction, Aliak had apparently used to aim his weapon directly in Jazisa's direction and shoot. She heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster fired from behind, in almost the same moment the Jedi was suddenly behind her, and had the shot parried with her lightsaber and thrown back. When she turned around, she could see that the reflected shot Aliak had taken right between the eyes. Her oldest friend was dead, after he had betrayed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-JAZISA-

Jazisa didn't know what to think, on one hand, she was grateful for the Jedi of course, if she hadn't been, she would now be dead. On the other hand, she had just killed the only person she could trust, or at least that was what Jazisa had imagined. Added to this was that she didn't know whether she could trust the Jedi.  
>"We have to get out of here," the melodic calm voice of Joann, ripped her from her thoughts.<br>Jazisa knew she was right, so she tried to swallow down her distrust and to focus on the here and now.  
>"You're right, help me to bring his body on board. I will not leave him on this Planet," Jazisa replied, pointing to the dead Aliak.<p>

Without a request the Jedi turned off her lightsaber and fixed it back at the belt, turned around to Jazisa and helped her to save the dead body. Once they're all arrived in the hold, Jazisa turned and said to the Jedi:  
>"I need a co-pilot, one of you has a flight training?".<br>She watched as Joann looked questioningly at her master.  
>"You go, Joann, I'll stay here and take care of the prince," he replied in his calm tone.<br>"As you wish Master," she gave him in response and followed Jazisa towards the cockpit.

Once they arrived there, Jazisa sat on the pilot seat, pleasantly surprised to find that the systems of Raven were still active.  
>"Enable the shields," she said to the now seated Jedi. She only nodded in response and carried out the order.<br>Jazisa quickly went trough the most necessary tests before the takeoff.  
>"All clear for takeoff. Ignite the engines," she said again turned to Joann.<br>"Light the engines in three, two, one, ignition".  
>Jazisa could feel the Raven lifted slowly and gained ride. She could still see blaster shots were fired at them, from the landing area. She quickly gained altitude and they could take a last look at the wondrous city, then they left atmosphere of Arsi behind.<p>

-JOANN-

Joann was surprised at how well she managed the controls of the Raven. She had never been in this ship-class, let alone flown one.  
>"You are a good pilot," she heard the smuggler.<br>"The same thing I could say about you. We have not been introduced to each other. My name is Joann, I am sure you have noticed that I am a Jedi Knight," she reached out a hand that the smuggler took thankfully. Her handshake was strong and Joann could not help to feel a certain amount of Force in the other woman.  
>"My name is Jazisa," the smuggler replied scarce, she seemed to be thinking about something.<br>"You are a Jedi Knight?" She finally asked.  
>"I am, why do you ask?" Joann responded in quiet voice, she didn't wanted Jazisa to realize how much she was distracted. She couldn't explain it herself, but since she sat down in the cockpit with Jazisa, she had difficulties in connecting herself with the Force, as if any emotion denied her access. In her mind she recited the opening line of the Jedikodex.<br>There is no emotion, there is peace.  
>She managed to catch herself, but still had the sense not to stay properly connected with the Force.<br>"I asked because I got the impression, that you're the student of this Master," replied the smuggler and pulled her back from her efforts to remain balanced.  
>"I was his Padawan, now that I have been raised to the rank of a Jedi Knight, I am still learning from him if I am on a mission with him, but I ..." she wanted to finish her sentence, as a ship, just a few kilometers in front of them, fell out of hyperspace.<p>

She tried again to slowly open to the Force, let it flow through her, to find out who was on that other ship and what intentions they had. She managed to extend her perception to the other ship up to a certain degree, but it claimed her complete attention and power. Only the eruption from a laser on the outer shell of the Raven, let her drop the advanced perception and came back into the here and now.  
>With a quick movement she activated the deflectors and sprang up, because suddenly, she felt a strong tremor in the Force. It felt like a punch in the stomach. Master Obedaia, she had to get to him, he was in danger, she had been to distracted, she hadn't felt it until now, but now she could see it quite clearly.<br>"I have to go to the cargo hold," she said as she left the cockpit, she imagined to hear how Jazisa called after her something about hyperspace jump, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

When Joann reached the cargo hold, she could see that the entire rear cargo door was missing. Her master kept the pressure apparently with a Force field in the room, but she could see that more and more air disappeared through the field in the vacuum of space.  
>"Take the prince and close the hatch behind you," he called to her. His usually calm voice was tight and sounded exhausted. It frightened her, to see her Master like that.<br>"No, I will not leave you behind," she said firmly.  
>"Joann, I feel confusion in you, do not let fear and despair bring you on the path of the dark side. Bring the prince to Coruscant, to the senate," he had to pause to get air.<br>Joann lowered her head in shame, because she knew he was right, she was confused, she didn't know where it came from.  
>"Yes Master, you are right, I will do my best," she said.<br>"That's all I can ask," he said gently, "now go".  
>She took the prince by the arm and pulled him behind her away from the hold. In the meantime, the air was getting thinner. She looked one last time back to her Master, before she closed the air hoses. His eyes were full of compassion and peace, as she saw him for the last time. She decided to try to remember him like that.<br>She could hear as the room emptied on the other side of the bulkhead, all that remained was silence.

She brought the Prince of Serenno, one in the outer rim placed planet, one of the richest of the entire Republic, into the sick bay of the Raven and asked him to stay there.  
>When she made her way back into the cockpit, to report Jazisa, she began to realize what had happened, she would never see Master Obedaia again, he was dead.<br>When she entered the small room, she was on the edge of tears, the only thing that kept them from falling, was the fact that she had promised her Master to do her best and burst into tears was clearly not the best she could offer. For the second time that day, she used the input line of the code in order to calm down and focus again.  
>There is no emotion, there is peace.<br>There is no emotion, there is peace.  
>She repeated the words again and again in her thoughts, but they weren't effective. She was paralyzed with grief and anger. It was that moment, the words of Master Yoda came back to her mind.<br>Anger to the dark side of the Force leads. Behind you, you have to let it, my young padawan.  
>She tried to continue to focus on the mantra, and actually managed to shake off all the hatred feelings, but in their place came the funeral, an incredible emptiness. She knew that these feelings were dangerous for her, that they could lead her into temptation, but she was tired for the moment, to suppress all that and to distance herself from it. When she sat down on the chair next to Jazisa she let fall all her barriers. She looked at the smuggler's face, in her understanding, green eyes and decided to trust her. Joann leaned back in her chair and let all the tears flow.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-JAZISA-

The first thing Jazisa felt when she saw the Jedi broke into tears in front of her, was astonishment. She had always believed that the Jedi were raised above emotions, but the sight in front of her, made her believe, that this wasn't the case for the women in her cockpit. The second she felt was pity. Pity for the woman who had killed her friend and copilot less than half an hour ago, for a Jedi who embodied the very thing she was most afraid of, because in the end the Jedi were nothing more than a means to the end for the Senate. They might not wanted to admit it, but they were just a further state organ, which could be used to vacate political difficulties out of the way.  
>She reached out a hand and laid it on Joann's shoulder, after only a few moments, the Jedi reached for her hand and pulled it down on her lap. She clutched Jazisas hand with both of her hands. Jazisa could not help but notice how soft and smooth they were.<br>She had the feeling that physical contact calmed the woman in front of her, so she decided to give a little more. Slowly she stood up, always careful not to pull out the hand out of the lap of the Jedi and closed her with the other arm in a tight hug. Joann seemed to slowly catch her tears. Jazisa could see her eyes drop to the ground, and recognized shame all over her face.  
>"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed for," Jazisa began, to give the Jedi some degree of certainty, "It happens to all of us some times".<br>"Not to a Jedi, I have acted like a Initiate. I am sorry that you had to see that," her voice was like her eyes, full of shame. Thereby Jazisa had the feeling, before her outburst began, Joann had looked in her eyes for some kind permission.  
>"Master Obedaia is dead. We need immediately go to Coruscant, bring the prince the Senate and report to the Jedi Council", Joann said finally, when she looked up again.<br>"I'm sorry, you lost your Master", Jazisa said sympathetically.  
>She didn't know why, but she liked the young Jedi Knight, if she was honest with herself, she felt a little attracted to her. This confused Jazisa, because usually she was no one, to built up trust so quickly. In Aliaks case, it had taken several years, until she trusted him so far, to use him as her copilot. But as it was in Joann's case, it had taken about ten minutes, until she had been willing to grant her the second chair in the cockpit.<p>

-JOANN-

As the Raven jumped out of hyperspace and was orbiting Coruscant, a piece of Joann immediately felt safer. The familiar city had become her second home. Originally, she came from Alderaan and so it had taken some time for her to get used to the hectic city. In her home on Alderaan, which was actually nothing more than a village, it was, apart of the devices to wine grape harvest, received quietly and persistently. However, she had spent only a small part of her childhood there. She had been four years old, when a Jedi had come to pick her up and bring her to the Temple on Coruscant. Therefore, she only remembered fragments of her home, as it had been twenty years ago. But when she managed to visit her parents from time to time, she realized, it was changing only slowly. Here a new house was built, there a new robot was standing in the wine and there a new child was in the garden.  
>Coruscan was different, constantly changing, busy and restless. Everywhere new skyscrapers were built and obsolete right next to them were demolished to get enough room to create something new. Because with all the abundance that ruled there, space was one of the few things that were low on Coruscant.<br>"We will fly directly to the Jedi-Temple," Joann said, turning to the smuggler, "you will need an access code to land".  
>She could see Jazisas expression darkening.<br>"Will they search through this ship?" She asked.  
>"No, they trust me and I trust you. But is there something they should not see?" the Jedi asked curious.<br>Joann could see how a pained expression creeped on the face of the woman next to her, she seemed to think, what to say.  
>"I have a not insignificant amount of Ryll on board," she finally admitted, "But I think the hiding actually should be safe".<br>Joann could not do anything to suppress her expression of disappointment. She must have idealized the smuggler in thought, while she was only a small criminal who wanted to sell Ryll on the core worlds. But at least she seemed to trust her, she had told her what she transported, even if that could bring for several years in a penal colony of the republic. Joann was not going to abuse her trust.  
>"I could arrange a trade with the healers of the temple, they would certainly buy the Ryll and process it into medicine. Then it would have resulted in something good, rather than get used as a drug."<br>She could see that Jazisa was not too thrilled, Joann knew that the illegal purchasers paid more than three times better as the healers and hospitals. Nevertheless, it looked like the face of the smuggler brightened and she nodded.  
>"That would be really nice of you," she gave her response.<p>

-JAZISA-

The landing platform in front of the Jedi Temple was surprisingly empty, only some small sliders were there. The Raven was by far the largest ship that was there at the moment. As Jazisa jumped from the stern of the ship, at the place where less than two days before the landing flap had existed, to the ground, three tall men stood in front of her, one of them a Twi'lek. They all wore the traditional robe of the Jedi. When she heard two more people landed on the floor beside her, it looked like the mine of the three Jedi before her somewhat relaxed.  
>"I see you have the Prince with you, Joann," the oldest of them said.<br>"He is safe, but the price was high, Master Obedaia will not return," she replied, after she had bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-JOANN-

Joann followed one of three Jedi Masters into the Chamber of the Council, high up in the main tower of the temple. Now that the prince was safe in the temple and Jazisa had actually agreed to sell her Ryll to the Order, she had to report of the events that had led to the death of Master Obedaia to the Council.  
>The path through the great halls of the Jedi Temple was impressive every time she did it. Although she had spent so much time here, she had always felt more comfortable in a small practice room or the archive. The excessively high halls, which served as a link between these areas of the temple, were always so empty and useless. Even though she had been born one of the richest planet in the galaxy, she had always had a certain tendency to the usefulness of things. Useless ornaments, whose only purpose where to look beautiful, she considered as superfluous. This trait made the beginning of her life as a Jedi, of course, much easier, because in comparison to all the other initiates from the core worlds, she had no trouble getting used to the minimalistic life of a Jedi.<br>When they reached the elevator, Joann thought back to the memories of her collapse and her confusion which she had experienced near the smuggler. Inadvertently her thoughts wandered to the woman, what she looked like, how she talked, how she behaved. She could not explain what she felt when she thought about her, but it increased her confusion only.  
>There is no emotion, there is peace.<br>She whispered the mantra quietly over and over again and slowly it began to show its effect. The feelings in her lay down and it remained only the familiar emptiness. She managed to open up to the Force, as it hadn't worked since she was aboard the Raven. It flew through her like a white weeding light that filled her with strength, until the toes and fingers.

She entered the council chamber and let her escort, the Jedi Master, behind. The last time, she was here, she was still a Padawan, and was elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. This time, the occasion was not that lucky. She stood in the center of the round room in the top of the tower and bowed.  
>"Greetings, young knight," Master Yoda greeted her, "Think I do, you know why you're here?".<br>She looked through the faces of the Council, some of the members, where not present because they were on missions. Their images were therefore holo projected into the council chamber.  
>"I suppose you have ordered me here to get reports of the death of Master Obedaia" she said.<br>"Right, you have assumed," you replied Yoda.

After Joann had reported of the death of her master, Master Yoda again turned in her direction.  
>"Great confusion I sense in you," he said as usual in his patient voice.<br>"I am sorry, I can not explain it to myself," she replied, wondering what she should tell the Council about Jazisa. She came to the conclusion that she would rather not share her feelings with them. Master Obedaia she would have without hesitate immediately told what moved her, but she barley knew the Jedi in here and did not know how they would react to the news, so she decided to go for a half-truth.  
>"The death of my Master, I could not see it coming. I had difficulties to connect with the Force".<br>"Still, you're young, you have a lot to learn. Worry do not, the ways of the Force are unfathomable. Confidence you need to have".  
>Everything in her seemed to rebel against this statement. How could she believe that the death of Master Obedaia had been predetermined, that was not acceptable, but she remained calm and tried not to show her emotions.<br>"Thank you, Master," she said.  
>"Anger in you I can feel. Your actions do not let it direct. Behind you must let it," he said sympathetically.<br>Joann bowed. She knew that Yoda was right, even if she did not want to see it.  
>"Yes, master, I will try," she replied, and turned to go.<p>

-JAZISA-

Jazisa had already been a few times on Coruscant and were come to the conclusion that she didn't like the planet. She felt observed and monitored. She also didn't like the constant restlessness of the huge city. She was surprised at how far the gap between rich and poor, here on this core world, came up. This and the very large population of the planet, had opens a wide market for smuggled goods.

As Jazisa looked around and admired the great Jedi Temple, she didn't come around to smile at the irony of the situation. She was on Coruscant, where she wanted to sell her Ryll to the highest bidder and yet she was in the Jedi Temple and was about to sell the expensive powder to a healer who would probably pay less than a third of the black market price. She didn't know why she had agreed, as Joann had asked her about it, she didn't even know why she had told her about it. But if it made Joann happy, if she followed the galactic laws, then she could do it, as long as she didn't end in a penal colony. Jazisa had noticed that she had liked the troubled and emotional Joann and now she wanted to see a real smile from her lips before she would leave Couruscant again.

After several hours, Jazisa found her way back aboard the Raven. She stood in her quarters and was about to take off he clothes to climb into the shower. She had sold the Ryll to the healers of the temple and got a price that was at least twice as high as her purchase price. It hasn't been really much, but she was surprised that the Jedi had been willing to pay for a legally sold Ryll, that relatively high price. She decided to thank Joann for it, later.  
>She took off the belt with the blasters and pulled one of them out of the holster to put it on the bedside table. She always felt very insecure if she had no weapon with her, so she had gotten into the habit to always take a blaster to the shower. The remaining clothes wandered onto the bed and she made her way to the bathroom. The water that flowed from the tanks aboard the Raven was surprisingly warm, although all ship systems were turned off. The only thing that was still being supplied from the emergency batteries with electricity, were the doors and the lights.<br>The unmistakable sound of her room door being opened, got Jazisa to stop wondering about the water.  
>Two days ago, she would have said, there was only one person who would have dared to enter her room without registration, that had been Aliak. Now, there was only one person on the planet, that know enough to find her here in the Raven. Jazisa smiled, she knew exactly how she would get another reaction from Joann.<br>"Are you there?" She heard the voice of the young Jedi.  
>"One moment," Jazisa called back.<br>She turned off the water and wrapped a large towel around her body. One hand she let go trough her hair while she took the blaster with the other one and made her way back to her bed.

She watched as Joann looked up when she heard that she had entered the room. Content found Jazisa that the face of the Jedi reddened slightly as she saw her. She could not hide a smile. She put the gun, while passing, on the beside table to the other one and then stood at the foot of her bed. She heard Joann slowly coming behind her, she obviously wanted to say something. Jazisa had an idea, if the Jedi even blushed when she saw her like that in the towel, so what would happen if she ...  
>Her thoughts were interrupted by the woman who stood behind her and cleared her throat.<br>"I have come to you to express my gratitude. The Order provides you, as a sign of gratitude, to repair your ship if this is what you wish".  
>Without hesitation Jazisa droped the towel and turned around to Joann. She could see how the face of the Jedi was getting even redder and she looked down to the floor. The grin that still lay her on the lips, widened. The whole room felt as if it was under electricity.<br>"That would be wonderful," Jazisa finally replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-JOANN-

One week has passed since the event aboard the Raven and the ship was almost completely repaired. At first Joann was confused about her reaction to Jazisas nudity, but she had managed to distance herself from it and to feel clarity. She was completely incomprehensible, as this woman managed constantly to stimulate feelings in her. In retrospect, Joann was sure that the smuggler had taken off on purpose in front of her, her smug smile had given her away. It had looked as though she had just been waiting for an opportunity to get a reaction from her.

The voice of a young boy tore her from her thoughts.  
>"Can you help me, I do not understand how to do this," the little boy said.<br>Joann practiced with the young initiates the basic sequences of the most passive lightsaber combat style.  
>She turned to the boy and showed him patiently as he had to swing his sword.<p>

It was several hours before she finally managed to finish the exercises of the initiates. It had taken a lot of thought to come to the decision she had made. Before Jazisa would leave Coruscant tomorrow, she would tell her what she felt in her presence, even if she did not know exactly herself what it was. In the beginning, she had hoped that the debate would perhaps help her to let the feelings behind her and to help her to be able to connect with the Force again, but now it had become much more. She felt elated and good, every time she was in the company of smuggler, she had this feeling that she could not place in her stomach. At first she had thought she was sick, but she had found that the feeling could be pleasant. Even now, getting close to the woman only in thoughts made her nervous and restless.  
>There is no emotion, there is peace.<br>She walked the line in thought over and over again through in order to calm her down. As soon as they showed their effect and they could smooth the surging sea of her emotions, she realized that she missed the feeling in her stomach and stopped the effort to suppress it.

As she stepped on the landing platform in front of the temple, she saw that the repairs had been completed and the new landing flap was open. In the hold she saw Jazisa, as she made adjustments to some levers and buttons. When she fed on the smuggler, she realized how it was becoming increasingly difficult to access the Force, but she managed it, as the entire last week, to ignore this fact and climbed into the cargo hold.

-JAZISA-

She heard the steps and looked up. The sight was nothing new for her and she smiled in greeting. Joann nodded to her and stood before her.  
>"Can I speak to you privately?", the Jedi asked in her usual neutral tone.<br>Jazisas smile widened and she nodded and went on her way into her room.  
>Once there, she turned around and looked into Joann's eyes.<br>"What's on you're mind?" She asked gently.  
>She liked the Jedi, that she had noticed in the past week, even a lot. She was just not sure what to do, because the last thing she wanted to do, was the Jedi frighten away from her. She also was not sure what the woman felt for her.<br>"I wanted to talk to you alone," Joann replied and yanked her out of her thoughts.  
>"Then go ahead," Jazisa replied smiling.<br>She could see how Joann apparently searched for the right words.  
>"When we met for the first time, I felt a certain amount of Force in you, I am sure you know what I mean."<br>Jazisa nodded.  
>"I had problems, in your presence to connect myself with the Force, but I'm sure, by now, that you have nothing to do with it, or at least only indirectly."<br>Jazisa was not sure what the Jedi was getting at, but nodded to show that she could follow her.  
>"I ... I ..." Joann began again to search for to the correct words, "I'm not good at this," she finally said and looked to the ground.<br>"Just say what you want," Jazisa said, reaching out a hand to place it on the shoulder of the woman in front of her.  
>Joann looked up again, and apparently sought eye contact. Jazisa felt she was trying to estimate her reaction.<br>What happened next surprised Jazisa because Joann leaned forward and pressed her lips for a moment on her own, then she pulled back. All this had happened so quickly, the Jazisa was not sure if it had ever happened.  
>"I'm sorry, I do not know what got into me," Joann began to apologize.<br>Her face was redder than Jazisa had ever seen it before. The Jedi was about to launch into another excuse as Jazisa leaned forward and stopped just an inch in front of the Jedi's lips. She looked into her eyes for a moment, then kissed the Jedi on the mouth.  
>When she retired in piece to look at her eyes, she saw a smile on her lips.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-JOANN-

Joann noticed how she slowly woke up, the bed in which she lay, was foreign to her, it was too soft and too long. The beds in the temple were all kept spartan. When she turned around she felt a warm body snuggled up to her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She lay in the cabin on the Raven. Slowly she turned her head to the left and looked in beautiful green eyes.  
>"Good morning," Jazisa said softly and kissed her on the cheek.<br>Joann did not know what to say, she remembers well the events of last night. She also knew that she had been so sure of what she wanted. Even if she did not regret it, she did not know what would happen next, so she replied in her normal Jedi voice.  
>"Good Morning".<br>"You sound so ... so ..." Jazisa apparently searched for the right words, "so Jedi like" she said.  
>Joann could not help but burst into a laugh. At the same moment also Jazisa snorted. The laughter brought their two bodies together in such a fun sensual that talking was finished for now.<p>

When she finally got up, it was already late morning, but Joann had been allocated no lessons at the temple today. She sat, still naked, on the frame of the bed, waiting for the smuggler to sat down beside her.  
>"What do we do now?" She asked.<br>"I do not know, but no matter what, I don't want you to regret that night," she said, and put one arm around her shoulder.  
>"Do not worry, I will not," she replied quickly, perhaps too quickly, because she could see how Jazisa raised an eyebrow.<br>"No, I will not. I would not be the first Jedi, who lives in a relationship," she said and could not suppress a smile, as she saw how the face of the smuggler brightened and began to sparkle with joy.  
>"You are welcome to stay here on Coruscant, as long as you want," she added, hoping fervently that Jazisa would accept the offer.<br>Jazisa smiled at her.  
>"I'm sorry, but I'm feeling like I'm pulled back into the Outer Rim," the smuggler replied her.<br>Secretly, she had known the answer, it was a part of her being to plunge into space and to cause trouble there.  
>"I know," she finally said. She was surprised how much her feelings had changed, she felt despite the strong feelings for Jazisa in balance and could access the Force without a problem, although she stayed in the immediate presence of the smuggler. She smiled slightly and stood up.<p>

A few hours later, she watched the departing Raven and felt calm and in balance. She knew she would see the smuggler again soon.

END

A/N:

I hope you have enjoyed the story. I had pretty much fun, while writing, so I think I will make a series out of this story. Comments and reviews are welcome.


End file.
